Witch's 5D's
by Stardust647
Summary: Liddell returns and she's sent to differnt world! The princess hunt begins again! And Will she and Loue ever get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Stardust: A new story! **

**Liddell: What about your other stories?**

**Stardust: My readers will just have to wait. (*goes crazy happy*) Cause I'm so addicted to your game! **

**Loue: (*sigh*) You're just as bad as Liddell. **

**(Stardust and Liddell attack Loue)**

**Leo: This is a cross-over! **

**Luna: (*sigh*) They can see that Leo. **

**Leo (shouting): Be quite Luna! (*turns to me*) When do we come in!? **

**Stardust: This chapter; the story goes with the anime plot line; so 'you' don't come until much later. (*ignores Leo yelling in the back ground*) Don't read unless you finished the game! Major spoiler! No OCs in this story! Also, I'm trying to shorten my chapters… So don't expect these to be long. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Alice is Calling Me**

_Liddell's POV_

It has only been a year since the last I saw them. As much as hate that I'm admitting it, but I miss them. I'm sure it wasn't a dream! How else could Dayna be gold instead of black, which is how she looked when I got her? I didn't dwell on the topic very long when I saw the person I've been waiting for. Babayaga, the old witch that guards the graveyard. She _was_ the one who sent me to Loue's castle. She must know how I can see them again. Just as the old maid was about to go into her shrine, I jumped down from my hiding place and landed in front of her. "Hey Babayaga, you old bat!" I said with a sneer. "Kicked your bucket yet, or can you still help me?" "Hello Liddell," Babayaga said with a small smile. "What help do you need? **(*face turns dark*)** And if this is about your crazy dream again; I'm sorry I hit you on the wrong side of your head to give you that dream, but I don't know a thing about what you've been talking about."

"Then how do explain this!?" I shouted as I turned my back to her and focused on a large rock next to her shrine. "Halloween!" A large burst of dark magic burst out of my body and destroyed the rock as if in where a helpless bug on the ground. Turning back to Babayaga I grinned when I saw her shocked face thinking, _yeah, that's right. I'm super powerful._ "I could never do that before," I told her. "Now, are you going to help me go back to Loue's castle; or do I need to show you more of what I learned with him?" "Fine," Babayaga said with a soft sigh and created a small blue swirl on the floor. "This portal will take you to the vampire's castle, but it will up to you to come back." I happily jumped into the portal, but I did manage to hear Babayaga's last words. "I do hope this isn't going to be the last time I see you, Liddell."_Huh?_ I thought as I fell into the gate room.

_End of Liddell's POV_

_At the Loue's Castle…_

The young (?) vampire looked up into the sky and felt a change in the wind. He smiled as he felt her presence. "I know she'd come back," he said revealing a bet of fang as he smiled. A small green bat flew next to him and told Loue something. The vampire's eyes widened in shock as the bat flew to its home in the rafters. "So she's back too," he said darkly as he walked to the gate room.

_In the Gate Room…_

"Owww," Liddell groaned as she brushed the dirt off her skirt. "Gez! (*mad marks appear*) When will she realize I have brittle bones!?" Looking she saw familiar gates that lead to the worlds she and Loue traveled to, in order to save the princess' and get the sigils. "I miss those times," the blonde witch muttered. "As do I."

Liddell turned to see Loue smiling at her with a small fang peered out from his smile. "Hello Liddell," he said as patted her head. "Hey," Liddell pouted. "Don't pat me!" "Yup," the vampire said smiling. "You're Liddell." Then Loue's face turned serious. "But now is a time of great danger," he continued. "We must go see Alice." "I knew it!" Liddell cheered, as she jumped up and clutched her fist. "I knew it wasn't a dream!" "The rabbit hole will take us straight to Alice's castle," Loue said. "I don't remember it doing that before," the blonde witch said. "Alice wasn't summoning you then," Loue explained. "Now she needs our help. **(*turns to Liddell*)** Time to go down the rabbit hole." With that, the floor opened and the two fell.

"Loue!" Liddell screamed with her eyes closed as they fell. "We're here," Loue said calmly. "Huh?" Liddell said as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were in Alice's castle! "How?" Liddell asked shocked. She remembered having to go through an annoying maze to get to her castle. "You weren't called by Alice that time," Loue reminded her. "Queen Alice," he continued as he bowed to Alice. "Alice," Liddell said shocked. _Wow_, the blonde witch thought. _She's even more beautiful than I remembered her._

"Hello Liddell," Alice said with a gentle smile. "I've asked Loue to bring you here because it is now a time of great danger." "What kind of danger?" Liddell asked, not really sure she wants to know. "I'm afraid the Eld Witch is once again free," Alice told her. "What!?" Liddell cried shocked. "How!? I thought I destroyed her!?" "As did I," Alice said with a sigh. "But I'm afraid she's once again free to destroy our world." "What can I do to help!?" Liddell shouted, almost jumping at the idea to take down the Eld Witch again. "She has escaped to another world," Alice told her. "I cannot leave this world without putting everyone here in danger. So I need you to go in my place." "A new adventure?" Liddell asked. "Sign me up!" "I knew you would say that," Alice said with a smile. "Here take this."

Alice lifted her hand and a small deck of cards appeared. "These are called duel monsters," Alice explained as the deck flew to Liddell. "You will have to use them in the world you're going into." "Why can't I just use my magic?" Liddell asked as she took the deck. "All you powers, but Expa Abyss and Halloween, have been sealed away." The queen answered. "How?!" Liddell asked shocked. "To make your deck it took your basic magic, and for the Princesses…" "What about them?" The blonde witch asked. "To make them apart of your deck I had to take the powers you earned by saving them," Alice told her. "How am I going to get them back?" Liddell asked wanting to still use her magic. "By finding them in the world the Eld Witch fled to," Alice told her. "And to help you Loue will be joining you on this journey."

"Loue's coming too!?" Liddell asked shocked. "Yes," Alice said with a smile. "Then this is going to be too easy," Liddell said with a grin. "I looking forward to traveling with you again," Loue said with a smile. "You must look for Princesses in their card forms," Alice told them. "When you have all the cards you can face the Eld Witch." "Got it," Liddell said grinning. "Find the Princess cards, take down the Eld Witch, come home. Easy." "Sort of," Alice said with a small smile. "I will open the rabbit hole to the other world so you can pass through." "Thank you Queen Alice," Loue said bowing as he and Liddell went on their way. "Be safe," Alice said once they were gone. "My dear daughter."

_Back at the Gate Room…_

"Are you ready?" Loue asked Liddell. "Yup," the blonde witch said. "We have to stop the Eld Witch or the disaster that almost happened here will happen in that world." "You're right," Loue said smiling at the young girl in front of him. "You've grown Liddell." "Really?" Liddell said questionably. Lean up against him she put her hand on top of her head and looked at where it fell on him. "You're right," she said when she saw it hit about an inch higher than it was before. Suddenly the rabbit hole started to glow. "That means that we can pass through the worlds now," Loue said as he walked Liddell to the gate.

"Sorry, but I have to borrow her real quick." The two looked up to see Jabberwock standing in front of the gate to Shadow Town. "Hello there Liddell," he said. "It's you!" Liddell said shocked. "Who are you again?" She asked confused as Loue did an amine fall. "How cruel," Jabberwock said. "I came all this way to give you a gift and this is how you treat me?" "A gift?" Liddell asked. "What are you talking about?" "Do you remember when I asked you to find all the cards I hid in the worlds you visited last time you had to fight the Eld Witch?" the masked blonde asked. "Yeah," the blonde witch said. "So?" "Because you did such a good job in finding them I decided to give you a gift," he told her.

Suddenly the cards Liddell collected began to glow gold and flew to the jester. "Now to give you something that will help you in your adventure," the masked blonde said. The cards merged into an orb and when the light faded a dark purple duel disk took the place of the cards. "This is called a duel disk," Jabberwock said as it fell into Liddell's hands. "You'll need it to duel with that deck of yours." "How do I use it?" Liddell asked as she held the disk. "That's your problem," Jabberwock laughed. "Bye for now little witch!" With that, he cartwheeled away.

"Well that was helpful," Liddell said sarcastically. "Jabberwock isn't known for being helpful," Loue said reminding the blonde witch that he was here. "We must hurry, or the gate will close." "Okie dokie," Liddell said as she jumped into the gate. "To a new world!" That's the last thing she said before her world turned black.

_In the Satellite Sector…_

"This is boring," a boy with long curly red hair said. "Nothing happens around here and you know that Rally," a guy with long dark hair held back in braids told the red head. Suddenly a flash of golden light shot out in front of them. "What going on Rally?!" The dark haired teen shouted as he tried to hide behind the boy. "I don't know Blitz," Rally said. "But it's definitely not something you see every day." As the light faded a girl, looking no older than Rally, took its place.

"Hey!" Rally shouted as he ran up to the girl. "Are you okay?!" Rolling her over let lose her long blonde hair. _Wow_, the red head thought blushing. _She's beautiful._ "Is she okay?" Blitz asked as he poked her arm that was clutching an orange umbrella. She winced at the pressure, which scared both the boys. "What do we do?" Rally asked in a slight panic. "Let's take her to see Yusei," the dark haired teen suggested. "Good idea," Rally agreed as he tried to put the blonde on his back. "I'll carry her," Blitz said as he picked her up bridal style. Rally didn't complain as they ran over to their place.

It didn't take long for them to reach their underground home. "Yo Yusie!" Blitz shouted as he and Rally ran down the stairs to see their friends. A raven hair teen with crab style hair looked up as two teens (one wearing a bandana on his head and one with light brown spiky hair) walked up to him with metal in their arms. "Who's the girl, Blitz?" Yusie asked as he walked up to them. "We found her in the streets passed out!" Rally told them, his voice filled with worry. _Hm_, Blitz thought. _I've never seen him worried about anyone else but Yusie. Wait, is he crushing on this random girl we just found?_

"I see," Yusie said looking at the girl. "She doesn't have anything the looks like injuries, but I think we should let her wake up on her own. **(*walks over to a couch with scrap metal on it*)** She can sleep here; we just need to get the metal off. Rally, watch over the girl while we put this somewhere." "Okay," Rally said as he sat on the ground as Nervin laid the girl down with her head on Rally's lap. "Why doesn't Rally have to help?" The spiky haired guy asked. "Quit whining Tank," bandana guy said. "He may be a kid," Tank started. "But he still needs to help, Nervin." "He's helping by looking after the girl." Nervin said. "What if she wakes up and has no idea where she is? She'll freak, and most likely attack us." "With her thin arms?" Tank asked amused. "Ha!"

Once all the metal was off, the guys gently placed the still unconscious blonde on the couch. "What are we going to do now?" Blitz asked as they sat in a small circle. Suddenly a small groan came from behind them. Turning they saw the blonde slowly waking up. "Are you okay?" Rally asked as he got to her side in a flash. "How did he do that?" Tank asked. "It's called having a crush," Nervin told him. "You'll never know how that feels." "Hey!" Tank said loudly as he grabbed him by the neck. An orange umbrella hit Tank on the side of his face. "Who are you people?!" The blonde girl shouted trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Hey!" Tank shouted as he held his face. "We found you unconscious!?" "And why should I believe you?" the girl shouted. "I've never met you before! And… **(*looks around, no longer shouting*)** Where's Loue?" "Who's Loue?" Yusie asked. "A friend," the blonde answered. "Who are you?" Rally asked. Looking at the boy she smiled, and said. "Liddell."

* * *

**Stardust: Done! **

**Liddell and Leo: Short. **

**Stardust: I know! I'll try to make the next one longer! **

**Loue: Where am I? **

**Stardust: Find out in the next chapter! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust: New Chapter! **

**Liddell: I hope Loue is finds me soon. **

**Tank: Why? **

**Liddell (teasing voice): You'll see. **

**Rally: On with the story!**

* * *

**The Search Begins**

"Liddell," Rally repeated, tasting the way it sounded on his tongue. "That's a cool name." "Thanks," Liddell said with a smile. "You're a cool guy. I like you." _She likes me!_ Rally thought blushing. "Who are you guys anyway?" Liddell asked looking at the others. "I'm Yusie," Yusie said introducing himself. "This is Tank **(A/N: Yusie is pointing at them as he introduces them.)**, Nervin, and Blitz." "The red head is Rally," Tank said pointing at the still blushing boy. "Rally?" Liddell asked turning to the red head. "Cool name, I like you even more now." Rally stood there blushing at everything that came out of the blonde witch's mouth.

"So," Blitz started eyeing her outfit. "Where ya from, Liddell?" "I-," She started, but then a loud crash came from outside. "What was that?!" Nervin shouted as he ran to see what happened. "Should you be running towards a loud scary noise?!" Tank shouted as he tried to hide behind Liddell. "Weak," the blonde girl said as she ran after Nervin. "Liddell!" Rally cried as he ran after her. "What's with you guys!?" Tank shouted. "Come on," Yusie said as he too ran after them. "We better help." "Fine," Tank sighed as he and Blitz followed Yusie outside.

"What are those things!?" Tank shouted as soon as they got outside. Before them were multiple little pink things with purple tongues attack people. "Faceless!" Liddell cried shocked. "But how?!" "You know these guys?" Tank asked. "In a way," the blonde girl said. "Then how do we stop them from eating Nervin!" Blitz shouted. "I can get rid of all of them," Liddell said. "But you all have to promise me, that when I do, you won't try to get rid of me." "Deal!" All of them shouted. "Hey pink freaks!" Liddell shouted getting the faceless' attention as she waved her umbrella. "Over here!" "What are you doing!?" Tank shouted as he grabbed the others and ran to a safe place. "This," Liddell said as all the faceless came to her. "Expa Abyss!" Suddenly multiple explosions started shooting out of Liddell's umbrella, destroying the faceless.

Once the monsters where gone and the guys' brains started function again, the group went back under ground. "So," Nervin said. "Anything you'd like to tell us?" "Okay," Liddell said. "To start I'm not from this world. And don't interrupt me. I came from another world in place of Queen Alice, who called me to her castle because the Eld Witch, who's the enemy by the way, has once again escaped her prison and has come to your world to become more powerful." "How does she plan to do that?" Rally said uneasy by all this. "Most likely," Liddell started. "By destroying you world." "What!?" Tank shouted in fear. "But there's no need to worry," the blonde girl said. "That's why I'm here!" "And how can you help?" Blitz asked. "I'm a witch," she answered. "And I beat the Eld Witch before. All I need to do now is find the Princesses, who became duel cards, which have been sent to your world. Find and defeat the Eld Witch, and your world will be safe!"

"All our lives are in your hands," Tank said. "We're doomed." "Hey!" Liddell shouted. "I took down those monsters! And they were summoned by the Eld Witch from one of the worlds she attacked before!" "How can we help?" Rally asked before a fight broke out. "I need to find the cards," Liddell told him ignoring Tank. "But I have no idea where they are or how to find them. If you guys can show me around this place I might find them." "What makes you think they're here?" Yusei asked. "I fell here," Liddell said. "And Alice wouldn't send me some where the cards aren't." "Why do you say that?" Nervin asked. "Because," Liddell started with a small blush on her cheeks. "Alice isn't like that." "You look up to her," Rally said with a smile. "I-It's not that I look up to her," the blonde witch said with her blush growing. "I just see her as my rival." "Rival?" Yusei asked. "That's right," Liddell said with her blush now under control. "I'm gonna become the greatest witch in time and space! To achieve my goal, she's in my way." "Come on," Rally said getting up. "Let's show Liddell around." "Good idea Rally," Tank said. "The sooner she finds her cards, the sooner we won't be in danger anymore." This earned him a whack in the head with Liddell's umbrella. "You're just as annoying as Loue," she muttered.

After almost an hour of showing Liddell around the Satellite Sector, the group still hadn't found any of the princesses. However, Rally and Yusei had showed Liddell how to use the duel disk Jabberwock gave her. "Well that was pointless," Tank said as they started back home. "Not really," Liddell said. "I now know where to go in the Satellite, and how to use this duel disk thing." "I still don't believe that you're from another world," Tank said. "Well then," Liddell said crossing her arms. "What do you think?" "I think you're nuts," Tank said, earning him a whack on the head by Liddell's umbrella. "Next time I'll use one of my spells!" She shouted walking off as the guys tried to help their fallen friend.

"Liddell!" Rally shouted once Tank was back on his feet. "Wait up!" Suddenly something caught his eye. On the ground was a card he never saw before. Rally quickly picked it up and saw a girl with long hair put into two braids and a white flower in her hair wearing a red and white dress. "What card is this?" he wondered aloud. '_I'm Dorothy_,' a female voice said. _Huh?_ Rally thought as he looked around. "Is someone there?" He called out, getting the others to look his way. '_I did_,' the voice said again, this time he looked down at the card and realized it the source of the voice. '_And I need your help._' "You do?" He asked as his eyes started to go blank. "Rally!" Liddell cried as she ran up to him. '_Ignore that annoying witch_,' Dorothy commanded. '_You will listen only to me. Now, put me in your deck and destroy her!_' "Yes Dorothy," Rally said blankly as he placed her in his deck and put on his duel disk. Liddell watched as Rally's deck flashed gold and a metallic rope attacked itself to her duel disk! "Huh!?" Liddell cried. "Now we duel," Rally said as Dorothy's voice became mixed with his.

"Cut it out Dorothy!" Liddell shouted. "Rally has nothing to do with this!" "Oh yes he does," Dorothy/ Rally said. "You got him into this when you came here. Why didn't you just let the Eld Witch come and destroy this world? It's not even ours. Why bother?" "Why?" Liddell asked shacking. "Because I want to make sure nothing like what almost happened back in our world happen here! I never forgave myself the first time the Eld Witch showed up in my life! I'm not about to add guilt of another world being destroyed when I could've done something!" Liddell put her deck in and glared at Dorothy. "I'll save Rally," the blonde witch said. "And you too Dorothy," she added in a soft mutter. "Duel!" Both shouted.

**Rally 4000 life points**

**Liddell 4000 life points**

"I'm up!" Liddell cried. "Draw! And I summon Ziggy in attack mode!"

_Ziggy 1200 attack points_

"And I end my turn," the blonde witch said. "My turn," Dorothy/ Rally said. "Draw, I activate the field spell Artis!" The group was shocked as Dorothy's kingdom appeared in place of the Satellite's rundown buildings. "What card is this?!" Blitz shouted. "This isn't one of Rally's cards!" No," Yusei said trying to be calm. "This must be Dorothy; one of the Princesses Liddell was telling us about." "So anyone who touches one of the cards Liddell is looking for will be put under its control?" Nervin asked. "That's nuts!" Tank shouted. "That girl has never dueled before!" "Neither has Dorothy," Yusei told him. "And Rally and I had given Liddell some pointers on dueling while showing her around." "So Liddell has an advantage!" Nervin said. "You better believe it," Liddell said. "I'm going to win."

"Never," Dorothy/ Rally said as a shadow came from behind them. "Huh?" The guys said. "No way," Liddell said. "The Eld Witch." "Oh Liddell," the Eld Witch's shadow said. "Is that any way to treat a friend?" "Anne was my friend," Liddell said gently fingering the bracelet Anne gave her. "Not you." "You're a fool," the Eld Witch told her. "Friends should help each other. Come Liddell, join me. And together we can rule this world and destroy Alice." "I'll never help you!" The blonde witch snapped. "I'm going to stop you, save this world and go back home! But first I have to save Rally and Dorothy!" "That was a very bad choice," the Eld Witch told her as she vanished. "Dorothy, destroy her." "Of' course my queen," Dorothy/ Rally said.

"Rally!" Yusei called out. "You have to fight the power that's controlling you!" "Never," Dorothy/ Rally said grinning darkly. "I rather like this power. It suits me perfectly." "No it doesn't!" Liddell shouted angrily. "I may not know Rally as well as these guys, but I do know that he's not one for darkness! Rally is a good person! **(*stops shouting*)** … He's my friend." "How touching," Dorothy/ Rally said teasingly. "Too bad your journey has to come to an end." "No it's not," Liddell said. "I'm going to win this duel; I'm going to save Rally; and I'm going to stop the Eld Witch!" The young witch stood her ground ready to finish the duel.

* * *

**Stardust: Sorry for the late update. I was having trouble writing this duel. That's why I made it a two part-er. I need help to finish this duel. Anyone who's reading this story… Please help me!**


End file.
